


Shots

by GoodQualityStuff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pain, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Serum, mentions of vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodQualityStuff/pseuds/GoodQualityStuff
Summary: Gabriel gets his Soldier Enhancement shots one day before Jack does. The shots, as they learn, don't get easier to deal with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rating for language

How the hell did it get worse every time?

The first round of shots was hell and Gabe didn't think he'd live through them. The second round of shots a few months later left him unable to move for hours from the severe pain every movement made.

Now on the third round, the pain from before was lasting longer.

He was leaning over the side of the bathtub, looking at all the food his stomach couldn't digest. The urge to vomit was still there, but all he had left in him was bile. Besides any sort of movement was unbearable. The very idea of his stomach collapsing on himself and spewing out whatever was left was painful enough. It didn't help the position he was in was starting to become uncomfortable. He'd be able to deal with it awhile longer still, but eventually it'd get to the point of hurting. Then he was fucked.

He tried not to think on that, simply closing his eyes every now and then and taking deep breaths. As exhausted as he was, he was terrified to go to sleep. He'd heard the stories, seen the people disappear over night from the shots. He wasn't going to let that happen to himself.

It took him a few moments to realize the door to the bathroom had opened, and by that time someone was already knelt down next to him, looking at him with concern.

"Are you alright Gabriel?"

Gabe took a few breaths before focusing his eyes on his bunk mate.

"Ask me again tomorrow... after you get your shots."

Jack frowned before peering into the tub. Without a word he got up and turned on the shower, washing away the mess that was in there. When it was all cleaned up he sat back down next to Gabe. A smirk was plastered on his face.

"You're being real quiet, Gabriel. You haven't even told me to "get the fuck out" or anything."

Gabriel had a few replies run through his mind, but he couldn't get any of them out. He'd used up enough energy saying that sentence earlier. Not to mention if he opened his mouth the only sound that would come out would be groans of pain. Wanting to fill the silence, Jack kept on talking.

"Even last time when you were trapped on all fours in here all night you at least yelled at me a bit. Guess these shots are wearing you down. Thought this program was supposed to build soldiers, not babies."

Gabriel didn't even have the energy to be angry. The pain was starting to ride a wave now, and it was on its descent. Taking the opportunity Gabe spoke while he could.

"I don't... have the energy... for banter, Jack."

The smirk on Jack's face vanished instantly, replaced with fear.

"You... You're not-"

"I'm not dying Jack. I don't... plan to at least. It just hurts."

Jack frowned, his body stiffening. With an audible gulp he got up and poured cold water on a wash cloth before putting it against Gabe's forehead. Gabe let out a groan and closed his eyes. Jack winced.

"Does it hurt?"

Gabe breathed deeply.

"Yeah... but it helps too."

The next hour was spent with Jack rinsing the cloth and pressing it to different parts of Gabe, hoping to ease the pain. It helped wash away a lot of the sweat, but it just kept coming back. When the waves of pain grew to their full height Jack would talk Gabe's ear off, trying his best to keep him awake. Eventually Gabe was able to take a couple breaths without feeling like his chest was collapsing and decided now was the time to move.

"Get me a pillow."

"Do you want a blanket too?"

"Yeah."

Jack sped out of the room to grab the supplies. Taking a chance, Gabe moved from leaning on the tub to leaning on the bathmat on the ground. Jack came back as fast as he had left, and put the pillow under Gabriel's head. Gabe leaned on his side with his back against the tub, and shut his eyes as the pain became overwhelming. It took every fibre of his being not to black out, and when the pain finally subsided he let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He lay there panting and looked up at Jack. Seeing his stupid hair and his stupid face Gabe couldn't help think he must look like shit at the moment, especially compared to his stupid hot roommate.

Jack sat against the wall looking at him sadly and with pity. He was going to have to go through the same thing when he got his shots tomorrow. Seeing Gabe like this didn't make him any more excited for it.

After a couple minutes of silence Jack reached over and gently brushed his hand over Gabe's hair.

"Feeling any better?"

The feeling of contact sent a shiver through Gabe, both painful and relaxing.

"Might be. Can't really tell. I'm probably not dead, so that's a good start."

Jack smiled, gently petting Gabe's head.

"Yeah, you're not dead yet. I'm hoping we'll get through at least one mission first."

The corner of Gabe's mouth turned up.

"Please, you'll be dead this time tomorrow."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"You think I won't be able to handle the shots?"

Gabe smiled a bit wider.

"Of course not. If I can just barely handle this, there's no chance a little bitch like you is gonna make it."

Jack looked at him with shock, before bursting out laughing.

"Pretty sure this little bitch was at least able to hold down their food after the last round of shots!"

"Only 'cause you ate the blandest shit possible. Do you even know what pepper is, Jack?"

Jack laughed harder, grinning down at Gabe.

"I'm gonna go ahead and say you're feeling a lot better. You're practically back to the asshole you were before."

"Takes one to know one, asshole."

Jack beamed at Gabe, locking eyes for a moment. Both of them were thinking the same thing, but they couldn't know what the other man was thinking. Eventually Jack cleared his throat and went against what he wanted to do.

"If you're feeling better I guess I'll head to bed. Got a big day tomorrow you know."

Gabe reached up and snatched Jack's wrist before he could take it away. He immediately regretted it and groaned, gripping his wrist tighter.

"You're not going anywhere without me."

"What?"

Gabriel glared at him, deadly serious.

"I'm gonna be the one taking care of you tomorrow, and you're gonna want me to stick around as well. So you either sleep here on the floor with me and we both suffer, or you drag me with you to your bed."

Jack looked at him oddly before letting out a small laugh.

"I'm not going to ruin my sleep by staying here, Gabriel. It'll be the last good sleep I'll have all week. And let's be real, you're not going anywhere. The second you sit up you'll pass out from pain."

Not weakening his grip on Jack, Gabe pulled his hand an inch closer.

"Those are the only two choices you get."

Jack sighed and wiped a hand down his face, thinking it over. Gabe was nearly asleep by the time Jack spoke up. Or maybe he had just almost passed out. Either way he only caught the end of Jack's sentence.

"-on my bed."

"What?"

"I said there's more blankets and pillows on my bed. We'll go there. Only if you don't pass out before we get there."

"Deal."

Gabe let go and Jack knelt down, supporting Gabe as much as he could as he sat him up. Jack went to lift him to his feet but Gabe put his hand up to stop him.

"Gimme a minute."

Jack waited for Gabe to catch his breath, thinking about how exhausted he was. He wasn't going to complain though. Gabe was probably just as tired as him, if not far more. Besides, if this meant he got to have his hot roommate in his bed, he could be very patient.

Eventually Gabe gave the sign, and Jack lifted Gabe up as fast as he could to get it over with. Gabe collapsed against the wall, leaning on it to keep himself upright. Jack went in to move him but Gabe shoved him out of the way. He stepped across the room and threw up in the sink, strained painful noises escaping him. After heaving into the sink for nearly a minute straight Gabe lifted his head.

"Grab me."

Jack ran over and put his arms around him as Gabe lost his strength. Jack could see how pale Gabe how gotten, and holding him he could feel him shaking like crazy. Somehow though, he was still awake. Shaking heavily Gabe turned his head up to Jack and smiled.

"Can you drag me?"

If Jack wasn't terrified for Gabe's life he would have made fun of him for relying on him. As it was Jack felt like he was holding a dying man in his arms, and the only way to save him was to lay him in his bed. He gave a quick nod before carefully dragging Gabe's body across the floor. He ignored any sounds of pain Gabe let out as he tried to get him to the bed as fast as possible.

In their bunk Jack's bedroom was across from the bathroom, on the other side of the small room that held only a TV and a couch. In this moment it felt like an eternity away, and when they finally reached the doorway he was positive Gabe had died. Wanting to complete the task he finished dragging him and plopped his upper body onto the bed, lifting his legs up after. Jack was shaking now as he looked down at Gabe on his bed. He reached up and put a hand on Gabriel's forehead.

"Gabiel?" His voice barely came out as a whisper.

Gabriel opened his eyes and looked at him.

"This is way nicer than the floor."

Jack gave a huge sigh of relief and knelt on the floor next to the bed. Gabe chuckled.

"What, did you think I was dead or something?"

Jack gave a weak laugh.

"Something like that, yeah."

"I told you, I'm not planning on dying. Not from this."

Jack stood back up and shot him a smile before going to the other side of the bed. He tossed the covers over himself and Gabe, and couldn't help lying on his side to stare at his roommate. Gabriel caught him staring and with great difficulty rolled himself onto his side.

"Like what you see?"

Jack's face went red at the question, and he decided to ignore it.

"You gonna be able to sleep?"

"Oh yeah. I fell asleep when you were dragging my ass here."

Jack grinned at him, then looked at his hair. Gabe hadn't complained yet about him petting his hair. He wondered if he even felt it through the pain. Testing the waters and being too tired to use his better judgement he reached out and ran his hand over Gabe's hair. Gabriel sighed and shut his eyes, relaxing under the touch. Jack felt his heart race at the sight, and lost himself in the moment. Gabriel was next to him in his bed. He was relaxed, he _trusted_ Jack. Maybe he even liked him back.

After a few minutes Gabe spoke.

"Go to sleep, Jack. You've got a big day tomorrow."

Jack took his had away at lightning speed.

"Right. Yeah, you go to sleep too."

He flipped on to his other side, not wanting to face Gabriel. On top of countless other reasons, he couldn't sleep facing Gabriel because he knew he wouldn't be able to with his face so close. He did his best to clear his mind, and eventually was able to drift off to sleep. Unknown to him Gabe was still awake, and consciously wrapped an arm over Jack before passing out himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tfw everything is LOUD so you just gotta write to make it SHUT UP
> 
> anywho i had fun writing it and i tried to make it kinda cute but i mean theyre both suffering so how cute can it be
> 
> I hope ya liked it though!


End file.
